Three (character)
Three, or 3', is the Numberblock made up of 3 yellow blocks. She has a red crown and 3 balls for buttons to resemble a clown, and like most other clowns, she can juggle all 3 balls. She first appears in the episode with the same name. She is voiced by Beth Chalmers who also voices 1. Episode Appearances *ALL except ''One, Another One, Two and Double Trouble Total number of appearances: 27 Personality 3 is happy-go-lucky and loves to entertain and juggle. She also thinks that she is the best Numberblock. Relationships 1 3 and 1 had a great relationship. In "Four", when 3 goes out to remove a fourth square cloud and isn't big enough, 1 has an idea by adding up with her to become 4. 2 3 and 2 had a great relationship. Other 3's Three Numberblocks 3's become the Three Threes. 4 3 and 4 had a great relationship. In "Four", 3 is upset that she wants to be the biggest Numberblock, but 4 changes from vertical to a square. 5 3 and 5 had a great relationship. 6 3 and 6 had a great relationship. 7 3 and 7 had a great relationship. 8 3 and 8 had a great relationship. 9 3 and 9 had a great relationship. In "The Three Threes", when problems happen, 9 splits into a trio of talented 3's. 10 3 and 10 had a great relationship. Trivia Nine is the only episode where 3 does not speak in. The regular 3 does not speak in The Three Threes either, although a trio of 3's with mustaches who call themselves "The Three Threes" do. 3 resembles Ronald McDonald due to them both resembling clowns. In How to Count, 3 counts improperly, just like 2 in the Numberjacks episode, Out for the Count. However, unlike Numberjack 2, she doesn't say the numbers in the wrong order, she counts everything as her number. Quotes *''"Look at me!"'' *''"There's a flapjack snaffler on the loose!"'' *(As the Three Threes) "We three are The Three Threes!" *Ba, ba, ba! Counterparts *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - Both have yellow and red and clownish. *Numberjack Three (Numberjacks) - Both have the same number and name, and think that the number 3 is the best number. *Numberjack Six (Numberjacks) - Both are yellow and multiples of 3; Six turned into two Threes once. *Electroids, Lixers, Weldos and Mixies (Mixels) All are yellow. *Henry (Thomas & Friends) - Both have the same number. *3 Noom (DragonBox) - Both have three blocks tall. Gallery Three's wierd shape.png |What is this existing? Why is this existing? S2 E4.PNG |3 and 9 in "Nine" S2 E10.PNG |The Three Threes Sleeping_3.PNG|3 sleeping in the episode "The Terrible Twos" This won't do! I'm Three! I want to be the biggest!.PNG|3 saying she wants to be the biggest Don't...Count...Them..png|3 getting tickled by Fluffies, along with 1 and 2 Normal_Mustache_Three.PNG|Three Three #1 Thick_Mustache_Three.PNG|Three Three #2 Thin_Mustache_Three.PNG|Three Three #3 Sleeping 3 Closeup.PNG|3 sleeping just when she is about to get tickled by the Terrible Twos Who are you..PNG|Surprised 3 Sleeping_3_without_juggling_balls.PNG|3 sleeping without her juggling balls Three is tired.PNG|Tired 3 with her bottom block glowing Three is double tired.PNG|Tired 3 with her middle block glowing Three is triple tired.PNG|Tired 3 with her top block glowing 3 wakes up.PNG|3 wakes up before the Terrible Twos tickle her Scared Three.PNG|3 gets scared and starts to split into Ones 3 pulled offscreen.gif|3 pulled offscreen in "The Whole of Me" Balls land on 3.gif|3's juggling balls landing on her middle block F6A71CF7-3637-46CB-96B3-F01170952E1F.jpeg|Three IRL Category:Characters Category:Multiple Of 3 Numberblocks Category:Prime Numberblocks Category:Odd Numberblocks Category:Females Category:Numberblocks voiced by Beth chlamers Category:Characters with different accents Category:Triangular Numberblocks Category:Lucky Numberblocks ���� Category:2017